Mai has a brother!
by creepyanimeghostgirl
Summary: Mai brother comes and visited her after he was assumed to be missing after 6 years after Mai parents had died and then now he shows up after all these years and ask help for a case.
1. Chapter 1

? POV

I can't believe I am gonna be able to see my twin sister. I Know she has never told anyone about me. It's because I told her not to. I was walking to the place where my sister works At. which is spr as soon as I get there I open the door and the bell rings on it. Mai heard the bell and came in to see who the client was. When she saw who it was she drop the tea she was making for her boss. It shattered making noise for her boss and his assistant heared.

Mai pov

When I heard the bell ring on the door while I was making tea for Naru. I went to go check to see who it was when I walk out with the tea I drop Naru precious tea when I saw who it was. I was so shocked to see that he was hear after so many years he was missing After our parents death. Naru and Lin came out to see what the commotion was. Naru asked what that was all about and why I wasn't done with his highness tea. I was so speechless that I looked like a frozen statue. So then I told Naru and Lin who this was.

Naru pov

After Mai had explain everything I was so surprised that she had a brother and he also a client . I am surprised I never heared of him. Oh and his name is Max. Max was telling us about the case that he had. While Mai was cleaning up the tea she spilled. As she went to make some new tea for me and Max and Lin and herself.

Max pov

As I was telling Mai's boss what was going on in my house. I had to explain to him that it very dangerous and that they should be very careful . I told him that involved some very powerful demons and spirits. That I tried to get rid of my self. I was very good at what I normally do. Not this time though so I came and visted My sister to get her help. So after I waited to see if her boss would take my case or not.

A/N: Hey Ghosties I'm sorry for repubishing I know I have posted this before but I thought I would fixed it up epically some of the chapters that I have mad way to short before hand so terribly sorry again. Also in the pic above is what mai's brother looks like sorry.


	2. Long boat ride

John pov

I got a call from Mai telling us we have a case in America for someone she knew. She told me that she need to call the others. After she told me we leave tomorrow. Also that this will be a very dangerous case. That involves very powerful demons and very powerful spirits she said. Then we had hung up so main could call the others.

Mai pov

I had called John first and explain everything to him. I then called masako and told her the same thing as John. Then I called monk to let him know everything. Then I called ayako to let her know everything. Then I called yasu next and told him everything as well. So after I called everyone and told them when we're leaving. I was going to naru to let him know that I was heading home and he had tea in the fridge. Already made so I knock and I hear a come in. I enter and let him know that I was leaving now. I holler to lin say my goodnights.

Lin pov

As Mai said her goodbyes and I said Me and noll were locking the place up. Then we went home and packed and went to sleep after we had some dinner.

Narrative Pov

As the sun shined in on the the brunette and woke up to her alarm going off. She had to set it early since they were leaving at 9:00am sharped. She had to pack as well after she packed. She had to hurry out her door and lock it. She went to her car and drove to spr. When she got there the gang was already there. The gang was surprised that she had driven herself. They had no clue. After the shock was over everyone left and went to the boat. So once they were on boat there was some activities that they were able to do. Mai had decided that she would do some tanning near the pool that was on the boat. Naru had decided to stay in and read while Lin was enjoying himself while typing away on his laptop. Monk and Ayako had went swimming while masako had decided that she would just walk around.

Mai pov

Ah it felt nice to relax a bit before going to do some work. I can't wait to see what house my brother has now. Since the one me and him and our parents had lived in was torn down after a couple of years.

Naru POV

It was nice that I could read my book in peace for once with having monk and ayako coming in and agruing with each other.

Narrative POV

So Mai and the rest of spr had enjoyed there time on the boat and then they arrived at California.


	3. MaiandMaxSecret

_Narrative pov_

 _After that long boat they arrived at the place that Max has lived in. Since he and Mai had been separated for certain reasons. He and Mai were very powerful when together. Even more powerful than whole spr gang combined. They all finally got to max mansion that he had to live in by himself. Since he was little since his and mai's parents had to go with her since she was really strong they had to lessen her pk abilities._

 _Monk pov_

 _So Mai how come you never told us you had a brother. "Well you see me and my brother had to be separated at 5 years old because when we were together. Our pk powers are really strong when together. It was to strong stay together when we were younger and didn't know how to control it and would always get attack by spirits. So that's why I never told you guys I had twin brother to be exact she had said."_

 _Max pov_

 _After Mai had explain why never told anyone about they had surprised looks one was because they thought she was only able to get dreams and astral project. She could do way more. Alright guys I will show you were base will be and were you be sleeping most of you will be sleeping in pairs. Ayako and monk will be in room 1 upstairs right next to the stairs. Masako and John will be in room 3 right next to my room which is room 4 and naru and lin share room 2 which is across from room 1 Mai you will have a room to your self which is across from me which is also known as room 5. Your base will be in the living room the second living room not main one that's where all the nice Furniture is. Then Mai's boss started telling everyone their orders._

 _Naru pov_

 _After I started telling every one there orders after Max told us where we being sleeping everyone was paired off expect Mai and her brother they each had separate rooms. I was kind of disappointed when Mai got to have her own but I did not show it on My face. When Max said that some of us will share a room I thought me and Mai would end up together Since most of the gang got paired together with girls expected me and Lin and Yasu said he couldn't come because of his other work and college. So after we set up base and after dinner me and lin were the ones who was on first watch at base while the rest went to sleep in there respective rooms._

 _A/N: Hey My little ghosties I have finally updated and fixed 3 chapters and if you see anything that looks like it needs to be fixed just let me know in comments and I would really appreciate some feedback on this_


End file.
